


You Can't Get Rid Of Me

by Kaimu



Series: All my Scerek feels, all the time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac arrives at his house, Scott decides to check on Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Get Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually haven't seen past S03E04 -I'm planning to, soon- and this is kind of what I would like to happen, but it probably won't... I'm not that lucky :p

Derek was staring out of the window , watching the rain pour down onto the street, but not really seeing anything at the same time.

Isaac was gone. He had chased him off, because he thought –no, he _Knew_ \- that was the best thing to do. After the whole debacle with Deucalion and those other two, Derek just wanted to be alone.

Cora, being the observative little sister, had given some weak excuse and left after Isaac had, reluctantly, fled a few minutes before.

Suddenly, a small shiver ran down Derek’s spine. A shiver that always came with the arrival of one person. Derek took a long, heavy breath, his shoulders tensing as he straightened up a little more.

“What are you doing here,Scott?”

“I came to see if you’re alright. Isaac was pretty messed up after you threw a glass at him .” Scott talked to Derek’s back, because Derek hadn’t turned around yet.

“I knew he would go to you.”

“Yeah, well, you drove him out of this place. He had nowhere else to go, did he?”

Derek just shrugged, still not bothering to turn around. He could hear, and feel, Scott getting closer to him and the muscles in his body all went rigid.

“What’s going on, Derek?” Scott asked quietly, almost as soft as a whisper.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Another few steps closer. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t-“ Derek sighed, “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Scott.” Derek let out a warning growl, low in his throat. “Leave it. Just go home. Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“It’s Friday. Just talk to me, Derek.”

Derek had enough. Letting his face shift, showing his fangs in warning, he whirled around to face the younger werewolf. 

“Go home, Scott!”

Scott remained unfazed. Instead of taking a step back, he took one forward. 

“No.” Scott said, “If you want a fight, then fight me. If you want to hurt someone else to get your frustration out, then use me for it. I’m not leaving,Derek.”

Derek felt himself, and his resolve, slowly,begin to crumble. “Scott…”

“You know what; it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it.” Scott spoke quietly, “But I want you to know…I want you to realize that I’m not going anywhere. You can throw as many glasses at me as you like, you can even throw whole bottles for all I care. You can’t get rid of me, Derek. Not me.”

Derek suddenly felt completely drained. He didn’t even struggle -much- when Scott stepped completely into his personal space and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head against his shoulder.

“I’m not leaving you.” Scott whispered into Derek’s ear, conveying every feeling that’s actually still kind of a secret between them, with those 5 words.

Derek sighed and rested his head against Scott’s, revelling in the moment that would probably end way too soon. 

He pressed his face into Scott’s neck, in the crook between neck and shoulder, hoping that Scott wouldn’t hear, or at least not clearly enough, what he said next. 

“That’s what I was afraid of.”


End file.
